Fantome
by versacoeur
Summary: This is love story between "The Ghost" with "Girl who has special power" — Just follow their story and you can find out "How He fell in love with Her" — Enjoy 2015
1. Prolog

This is love story between "The Ghost" with "Girl who has special power"

Just follow their story and you can find out "How **He** fell in love with **Her** "

Enjoy

©2015

 **Fantome**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,DLDR,and many more**

* * *

"Sakura wake up!" teriak seorang pemuda kepada gadis ( yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura ) yang masih tertidur di ranjang nyamannya,terlihat gurat kekesalan di wajah pemuda itu tatkala Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon teriakannya. "Jika dalam hitungan ke-3 kau tidak bangun juga,aku akan menggelitikmu" ancam pemuda itu tak main main tapi Sakura masih tetap tidak menunjukan respon. "Oke baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Satu…Dua…Tiga" pemuda itu langsung menggelitik Sakura dan sepertinya itu membuahkan hasil,sang gadis langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menggelinjang kegelian. "Sasori hentikan ahaha hentikan" ucap gadis itu di sela sela tawanya dan pemuda itu ( yang kita ketahui bernama Sasori ) langsung menhentikannya.

"Hah akhirnya kau bangun juga kan pemalas" ucap Sasori dengan seringainya dan Sakura hanya mendengus sebal. "Minggir! Aku mau mandi" ucap Sakura ketus sambil mendorong tubuh tegap Sasori dan menyebabkan Sasori sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan ke arah kemar mandi dan tak lama suara bedebam keras pintu terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh membayangkan kapan adik kembar yang berbeda 3 menit darinya bisa dewasa.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap siap,Sakura langsung menemui Sasori yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan. "Morning sasocakes" sapa Sakura sambil mencium pipi Sasori,ia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan mulai sarapan. "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu aku tak akan segan membakar novel mu" ketus Sasori,saat Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan kakaknya, Sasori langsung buru buru memotongnya "End of Discussion sista" remaja tanggung itu langsung meminum susunya dan berlalu pergi. "Ku tunggu 5 menit" teriak Sasori lagi dan langsung di balas teriakan oleh Sakura "Pergilah ke Neraka sialan" .Oh sungguh pagi yang manis.

Motor yang di kendarai Sasori akhirnya sampai di Hidden Leaf High School ( well mereka siswa tingkat dua di sekolah tersebut ) .Sakura langsung turun dari motor dan berlari tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kakaknya. "Ku harap kau pergi ke neraka Saki" gumam Sasori sambil mendengus kesal,ia pun langsung bergegas ke kelasnya.

Sakura segera memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya,tak lama seseorang datang dan duduk di depannya. Tanpa menoleh Sakura sudah tau siapa yang duduk di sana, ia pun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ouch pagi yang indah dengan memutar bola matamu di depan seseorang yang sudah menemanimu sejak kau masih menjadi embrio" ucap seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Sarkastik seperti biasanya eh pig" balas Sakura terlihat tidak perduli dengan gadis di depannya. "Kau memukul tepat di hati ku forehead" ucap gadis itu dengan nada dramatis di buat buat. "Kau harus mengambil kelas drama pig" ucap Sakura dan hanya di balas kekehan oleh Ino.

Mereka pun hanyut dengan obrolan ( oh kau bisa menyebutnya bergosip ) dan di selingi canda tawa antar sahabat,sampai seorang laki laki setengah parubaya memasuki kelas pertanda pelajaran akan di mulai. Dan ruang kelas yang tadinya ramai pun mendadak hening.

Waktu cepat berlalu tanpa di sadari bel istirahat sudah berbunyi,semua siswa langsung membereskan tas mereka lalu keluar kelas untuk menikmati waktu istirahat. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino yang langsung bergegas keluar kelas. "Pig,kau mengambil kelas apa sehabis istirahat?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum jus alpukatnya. "Sains,bagaimana denganmu?" jawab dan tanya Ino sambil memainkan sedotan yang berada di jus strawberry miliknya. "Aku ada kelas matematika dan oh bisakah kita membolos saja?" ucap Sakura dengan cemberut ya dia memang membenci matematika sedari kecil, Ino yang melihat ekspresi Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

"Hey forehead,ngomong ngomong aku tidak melihat prince charmingmu di sekolah. Kemana dia?" tanya Ino sambil menengok kanan kiri mencari seseorang. "Sekali lagi kau memanggil brandalan tengik itu prince charming ku akan ku buat kau menyesal seumur hidup Yamanaka Ino - babi" ucap Sakura mendelik sebal kepada Ino. "Hey tidak ada kata 'babi' di nama ku jidat" ucap Ino dengan bibir mencebik kesal.

"Tapi aku serius,dimana Sasuke? Sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak terlihat di sekolah biasanya dia kan selalu muncul dengan iringan teriakan histeris para gadis lagipula sekolah terasa sepi tanpa pertengkaran antara kau dengan Sasuke" ucap Ino lagi tapi kali ini sepertinya Sakura tertarik dengan ucapannya barusan,buktinya mata gadis itu langsung mengelilingi sekeliling kantin. Sakura memandangi Ino dengan dahi dan alis berkerut pertanda ada yang gadis itu pikirkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino memandang Sakura heran. "Tidak,well sekolah ini sepertinya terlihat lebih tenang tanpa ada berandalan tengik sialan itu disini" ucap Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Aww kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada kekasihmu sendiri sweetheart" ucap Ino polos dan di balas delikan tajam Sakura ( lagi ).

Tiba tiba terdengar bel pertanda waktu istirahat sudah habis. "Well…Aku akan menelpon mu nanti" ucap Ino sambil meminum jusnya sampai habis lalu berdiri dan di balas anggukan oleh Sakura. Mereka pun meninggalkan kantin.

* * *

 _ **SAKURA**_

 _From : Dumbest Twin_

 _Saki, kau pulang sendiri ya? Tidak usah menungguku,aku ada latihan basket_

 _I love you sista_

Sasori sialan! Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya dia lebih mementingkan basket sialannya itu daripada aku. Uhh aku mual membaca kalimat terakhir pesan darinya,aku berani bertaruh dia tidak tulus bilang itu kepada ku. Dasar kakak sialan,kembaran sialan,Sasori sialannnn. Aku tidak perduli sudah berapa kali mengatainya sialan. Pokoknya aku kesal,benar benar kesal tarik nafas lalu buang dan lupakan kembaran sialan mu setidaknya itu berhasil meredakan sedikit kekesalan ku pada Sasori walaupun itu hanya sedikit . Tolong tekankan kata "sedikit" teman teman.

Sudahlah tidak usah bahas adik tidak berguna itu lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana aku pulang. Aku melihat jam tangan ku dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Aku harus pulang menggunakan apa? Aku tidak berniat untuk naik taxi karena aku sedikit parno dengan taxi well akhir akhir ini banyak pelecehan dalam taxi dan aku masih cukup waras menghindari transportasi itu.

Ah lebih baik aku naik bis saja,yayaya itu lebih langsung bergegas berjalan ke halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah ku sambil mencoba meredakan menunggu bus selama 15 menit akhirnya bus itu datang juga dan aku langsung menaiki bus dengan segera. Saat di bus sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa apa tapi aku merasa ada yang terus memperhatikanku. Uh oh apakah itu pelaku pelecehan seksual atau mungkin penguntit? Tenang Saki tenang,kau ahli taekwondo kan?

Aku mencoba bersikap tenang dan saat bus berhenti di halte aku langsung turun bus. Awalnya aku mengira aku akan aman setelah turun dari bus. Tapi ternyata aku masih merasakan ada orang yang menatapku. Ayo Saki cepat tinggal 2 block lagi dan kau sampai akan sampai di rumah tercinta mu lalu setelah itu kau bisa tidur nyaman di ranjangmu. Aku menambah kecepatan berjalanku tapi tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak ku dari belakang. Aku lantas berbalik dan bersiap ingin memukulnya dengan tinjuku. Tapi….

"KAU?!AAAA!"

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **Hi Thanks for Reading**

 **Give me feedback? Review please?**

 **Saran dan Kritik sangat di butuhkan**

 **Thankyou**

 **Laff,**

 **Dementrex**

 **19** **th** **May 2015**


	2. One

**Fantome**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romantic/Horror/Western/Mysterius/Supernatural/Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU,Typo,OOC,DLDR,and many more**

* * *

"KAU?!AAAA!" teriak Sakura saat melihat seorang gadis transparan di depannya. Oh sebentar sebentar,ada yang aneh disini. Pucat? checked,Transparan? checked,Tidak menapak di tanah? Checked. Tentu saja tanpa di ragukan lagi gadis itu hantu,ya _hantu._

"Halo Saki" sapa gadis hantu itu sambil tersenyum ramah, Sakura hanya memandang gadis itu datar dan oh terlihat tatapan malas di kedua emerald cantik itu. Jari gadis hantu yang berambut coklat pudar itu membentuk "peace", tak lupa senyuman tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Apa maumu Shion? Tak bisakah mendatangiku dengan cara yang normal?" tanya Sakura masih memandang datar gadis hantu yang di ketahui bernama _Shion._ Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura,Shion langsung menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura,kau tau aku hanya berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri" ucap Shion dengan tatapan menyesal,Sakura hanya memandang Shion malas. "Jadi ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Sakura serius, Shion yang ditanya seperti itu langsung bersemangat menjelaskan alasannya menemui Sakura.

"Sakura,kali ini aku bawa tugas penting dari _Kami-sama_ untukmu" ucap Shion dengan tatapan serius,Sakura yang mendengar kata 'dewa langit' langsung memandang Shion dengan tatapan tertarik dan bingung.

"Kau pasti bercanda,aku baru menyelesaikan tugas ku 4 minggu yang lalu dan kau sudah memberiku titipan tugas lagi? Hah tak dapat di percaya" ucap Sakura gusar dan terdapat nada sebal di ucapannya. Shion hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Aku mana tau,aku hanya di suruh oleh Kami-Sama untuk menyampaikan tugasmu" ketus Shion jengkel, ya bagaimana tidak jengkel? Dia selalu menjadi tempat omelan Sakura saat dia ingin menyampaikan tugas yang di beri Kami-sama, padahal dia hanya di tugaskan untuk menyampaikan tugas Sakura.

"Yayaya terserah, jadi apa tugasku?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang berkerut menandakan dia penasaran, Shion menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh dan senyuman misterius.

"Jadi…

* * *

 _ **SAKURA**_

"Jadi kau harus membantu seorang pemuda kembali ke tubuhnya, jiwa pemuda itu terpisah dari tubuhnya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Oh tentu saja tidak akan mudah karena kau hanya di beri waktu 1 minggu untuk membantu pemuda itu,atau….." jelas Shion menggantungkan ucapannya, Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Shion dengan raut wajah serius. "Atau apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Atau pemuda itu tak akan bisa kembali ke tubuhnya atau bisa di katakana dia akan _mati"_ lanjut Shion dengan pandangan datarnya. Astaga aku belum pernah menerima tugas seperti itu seumur hidupku, ini baru ya sangat baru. Aku memandang Shion sekali lagi dan Shion menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Ya dia paling tidak suka dengan kematian padahal kan dia hantu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membantu pemuda itu? Pasti ada caranya bukan?" tanya ku lagi,dan Shion langsung menatapku dengan pandangan antusias dan senyuman lebar. "Ya tentu ada, hanya ada satu jalan membawa dia kembali ke tubuhnya" ucap Shion lagi

"Apa itu?" tanya ku penasaran, Shion mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan. "Kau hanya harus mencari tau apa penyebab pemuda itu kecelakaan dan apa maksud bunga Daisy merah yang terus dia genggam bahkan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi" jelas Shion dengan tersenyum lembut. Itu jelas sekali bukan tugas yang mudah karena jika jiwa terpisah tubuhnya itu artinya mereka juga terpisah dari ingatannya atau bisa di bilang _Amnesia._ Sial ini pasti akan lebih rumit dari tugas tugas ku sebelumnya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan,Saki? Dan megenai pemuda itu besok aku akan mebawamu kepadanya" ucap dan tanya Shion, Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku tanyakan. Ini membuat kepala ku sakit" ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku, jujur saja ini memang membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Hah baiklah, jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kau tau dimana kau bisa menemukanku kan?" ucap Shion sambil memberi ku pandangan 'kau-ingat-tempat-itu-kan'. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu bagai angin lalu tiba tiba saja Shion menghilang tapi aku masih sempat mendengar dia mengucapkan "Good luck dear! Aku tau kau pasti bisa".

Oh Kami-Sama mengapa kau memberi ku keistimewaan seberat ini? batin ku berteriak frustasi meratapi nasib. Aku langsung bergegas pulang setelah itu.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung masuk ke kamar ku dan memutuskan mandi dulu baru istirahat. Yah rumah ini sangat sepi karena Ayah dan Ibunya jarang di rumah, mereka sibuk megurusi perusahaan di luar negeri. Jadi tinggal aku dan kakak sialan ku di rumah ini, kami memang memutuskan tidak memperkerjakan pelayan karena semua pekerjaan rumah masih bisa kami tangani dengan baik dan oh tentu saja kami membagi tugas sama rata.

Sehabis mandi aku langsung memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang, ah rasanya sangat nikmat seolah beban ku terangkat habis. Aku kembali mengingat ingat mengapa aku bisa mendapatkan keistimewaan sementara Sasori tidak.

 _Flashback_

" _Tidak Bu, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk di latih belajar menggunakan kutukan sialan itu" ucap seorang wanita dengan nada tinggi, di hadapannya terlihat seorang wanita paruhbaya dengan tatapan mata tegas. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal penting._

" _Kau gila? Kau mau anakmu menderita karena kita tidak melatih kemampuannya lebih awal? Dan itu bukan kutukan sialan" ucap wanita paruhbaya sambil menekankan kata 'kutukan sialan'._

" _Kalau bukan kutukan sialan apalagi yang bisa mendeskripsikannya? Itu kutukan untuk keluarga kita Demi Tuhan! Harusnya aku yang menanggungnya bukan malah anakku" jerit pilu wanita dewasa itu tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Sang wanita paruhbaya itu terlihat terdiam seperti sedang mengontrol emosinya, lalu menatap ke wanita di depannya dengan pandangan kosong._

" _Maafkan aku Mebuki,tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain melatih kekuatan Sakura dari sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita karena mendapatkan kemampuan indigo sialan itu"ucap wanita paruhbaya sendu, sedangkan wanita yang di ketahui bernama Mebuki hanya menangis dengan nada pilu sambil terus menggumamkan kata "Maafkan ibu, Saki,maafkan ibu"_

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis cilik berumur sekitar 6 tahun berambut merah muda dengan bola mata berwarna emerald sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari luar ruangan. Tadinya gadis itu hanya ingin pergi mengambil minum karena dirinya sangat haus tapi belum sempat ia sampai ke dapur, ia mendengar suara ribut dari arah ruang kerja ayah dan ibunya. Ia pun langsung mengikuti arah suara keributan itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat nenek dan ibunya bertengkar, dia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan ibu dan neneknya tapi dia tau bahwa itu bukan hal menyenangkan karena dia mendengar suara tangis ibunya dan dia melihat pandangan kosong neneknya._

 _Keesokan harinya memang berbeda, benar dugaan Sakura bahwa ada yang tidak beres karena secara mendadak neneknya mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal sementara bersama neneknya sedangkan Sasori harus tetap tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu. Awalnya dia menolak ajakan neneknya karena dia tidak ingin di pisahkan dari Sasori tapi saat dia melihat pandangan memohon dari orang tua dan neneknya akhirnya dia menyetujui ajakan neneknya._

 _Sakura tinggal selama kurang lebih 3 tahun bersama neneknya, dan selama itu pula dia tidak pernah bertemu orang tuanya maupun Sasori. Sakura sangat merindukan mereka tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia harus berbakti kepada orangtuanya dengan menuruti permintaan mereka agar Sakura tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama sang nenek._

 _Selama tinggal dengan neneknya, dia perlahan mengerti bahwa dia adalah orang terpilih mempunyai keistimewaan yang tidak di punyai orang lain. Mengapa Sasori tidak terpilih? Karena hanya keturunan perempuan yang terpilih. Ya dia gadis indigo, dia mendapatkan kemampuan itu dari neneknya karena neneknya mempunyai kemampuan serupa. Bersama neneknya dia di latih menghadapi tugas yang di berikan Kami-sama lewat para makhluk gaib, di latih menguatkan mental, dan tentu saja di latih menghadapi kemampuannya._

 _Sakura tidak tau kemampuan itu membuatnya akan senang atau tidak tapi dia tau kalau kehidupannya tidak akan sama._

 _End of flashback_

Aku menghela napas lelah jika mengingat ingat bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kemampuanku. Jika mengingat hal itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan membayangkan masa depan kun anti akan bagaimana hah. Dari luar rumah aku mendengar suara motor, itu pasti Sasori. Aku segera melihat jam dinding dan itu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, oh sudah berapa jam yang ku habiskan untuk melamun? Aku terlalu malas mengingatnya. Aku segera turun ke bawah untuk membuat makan malam untukku dan Sasori. Saat turun ke bawah, ternyata Sasori baru masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia langsung menyengir melihat ku dan aku hanya mendelik sebal.

"Jika kau tidak membersihkan diri dan kembali ke ruang makan dalam waktu 1 jam aku tidak akan memberikanmu makan malam" ancam ku saat Sasori duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dia langsung buru buru bangkit dari sofa dan naik ke kamarnya. Saat Sasori menaiki tangga aku masih bisa mendengar dia mengumpat "Sh*t you pink". Aku segera berteriak "I can hear you Sasocakes" dan setelah itu aku mendengar suara pintu di banting.

Setelah 1 jam, aku sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam kami dan melihat Sasori duduk di ruang makan dengan wajah suntuk. "Kenapa kau?" tanyaku sambil menaikan salah satu alisku, Sasori hanya mencibir sebal mendengar pertanyaanku . Oh ternyata dia sebal karena dia harus mandi lebih awal, hey ku beritau ya kalau Sasori itu paling benci mandi tapi sebenci bencinya dia dengan mandi tenang saja dia selalu mandi dua kali kok ( well selama liburan tidak harus di hitung kan? ).

Kami makan malam dengan ramai seperti biasa, jika kalian berpikir aku dan dia akan betah suasana hening saat makan berarti kalian harus menelan kekecewaan karena kami tidak menyukai suasana hening. Jika suasana hening pasti ada saja yang membuka pembicaraan diantara kami yah walaupun lebih banyak diisi dengan pertengkaran tapi itu bukan masalah.

Setelah makan malam aku dan Sasori menonton TV bersama di ruang tengah, sesekali aku dan dia akan bertengkar karena hal sepele. Well apalagi kalau bukan memperebutkan remot. Dan sekarang posisi remot sedang berada di tanganku, aku lantas menyeringai senang.

"Kau pulang naik apa tadi?" tanya Sasori kepadaku tapi pandangannya masih melekat di televisi yang sedang menayangkan MotoGP ( aku dan dia sama sama menyukai MotoGP ). "Well aku naik bus dan tebak siapa yang aku temui saat keluar bus?" tanya ku malas malasan, Sasori langsung menolehkan kepala kea rah ku dengan pandangan mengernyit bingung.

"Apakah itu Shion? Kau bertemu Shion kan?" tanya Sasori lagi uhh jika sudah membicarakan yang berhubungan dengan Shion atau tugas ku dia pasti akan bertanya terus dan mencoba mengorek semua cerita dariku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mulai menceritakan semuanya.

Sasori mendengarkan dengan seksama ceritaku, setelah aku selesai bercerita dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ini aneh, biasanya dia akan berisik tapi kali ini dia diam saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dan sukses membuat Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepadaku. Dia langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya "Apanya?" tanyanya. Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih malah bertanya balik kepada ku. "Kau biasanya berisik jika sudah membicarakan tugasku, tapi sekarang kau diam saja" jelas ku.

"Well tidak aku hanya sedang berpikir" ucap Sasori terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, aku menatap Sasori heran karena dia baru saja bilang dia sedang berpikir. Oh sudah lama sekali Sasori menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya ku kepada Sasori, Sasori langsung memutar badannya menghadapku dan terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku merasa aku bukan kakak yang bisa di andalkan, aku benar benar terlihat tidak berguna karena tidak tau apa yang yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu adikku. Aku tau kau begitu tersiksa dengan keistimewaanmu dan itu membuatku ingin mengambil kemampuanmu agar kau tidak lagi tersiksa dan biar aku yang tersiksa. Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna, itu saja" jelas Sasori panjang lebar dengan tatapan mata sendu. Oh hati ku begitu terenyuh mendengar ucapannya, aku langsung memeluknya erat dan dia membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat.

"Oh brotha, kau tidak seharusnya berpikir begitu. Dengan kau selalu di sisiku,menyayangiku, menemaniku, dan merawatku selama ini itu sangat berarti bagiku. Kau sudah sangat berguna tanpa kau sadari" ucap ku pelan, dan Sasori langsung mengecup pucuk kepalaku sesekali mengelus rambut ku dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu Saki" ucapnya tulus. "Aku juga menyayangimu Sasocakes" balas ku menggodanya, dia langsung menghentikan elusannya dan menarik rambutku. Aw walaupun pelan tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Bisakah kau tidak merusak suasana?" tanyanya geram, dan aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Aku menyayangimu kakak.

Keesokan harinya aku langsung menuju tempat yang di beritahu Shion kepadaku, ya sebuah danau tersembunyi yang berada tak jauh dari rumah ku. Danau itu berada di sisi terjauh taman kota, ya memang tidak banyak yang tau danau itu karena memang terpencil.

Shion bilang aku bisa menemui pemuda itu ( atau bisa ku sebut hantu pemuda ) di sini, mata ku mengelilingi sekeliling danau dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuat jantung dan nafasku seketika berhenti.

Mata onyx itu…

Badan tegap itu…

Pandangan datar itu…

Raut wajah tegas itu…

Dan…

Rambut pantat ayam itu…

Tak salah lagi dia adalah…

"UCHIHA SASUKE?!" jeritku kaget

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **Hi Thanks for Reading**

 **Give me feedback? Review please?**

 **Saran dan Kritik sangat di butuhkan**

 **Btw aku cuma bisa ngapdet fict ini 2 kali seminggu (:**

 **Thankyou**

 **Laff,**

 **Destructa X / Dementrex**

 **21** **st** **May 2015**


End file.
